


No More "Pigs At Christmas"

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Library Antics [8]
Category: Pigs at Christmas - Arlene Dubanevich
Genre: Bittersweet, Christmas stories, Gen, Goodbyes, Librarians, Pigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:38:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8120239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Even traditions come to an end when members of the staff leave the library that final time.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayla/gifts).



Before every holiday season, the library features a selection of children’s books on that holiday in the children’s section of the library. The rest of the year, the holiday books sit in the backroom waiting for their special time of the year. And they each are given their own chance to charm people and add to the celebration of their special holiday.

Everybody has books that are special to them, and librarians are no exception. Each year at the appropriate holiday, favorite books are revisited when they are brought forward. So it is at this library.

One of the favorite books of the Christmas season is "Pigs at Christmas" by Arlene Dubanevich. It tells the story of a family of inept pigs who are trying to get ready for Santa Claus. Although they enthusiastically decorate a Christmas tree and bake cookies, neither endeavor is very successful. The tree is scrawny and lopsided, and the cookies are rather questionable looking. But the hearts of the pigs are sincere, and they are eventually rewarded for their true Christmas spirit. Perhaps the most tender moment of the story is when one forlorn looking pig asks the poignant question, “Will Santa come to pigs who aren’t perfect?”

Every year Norene and Kayla eagerly await the displaying of the Christmas books. Among the first books to be reread is, of course, "Pigs at Christmas." And it is read with the same childish delight as the first time it was read.

This year, though, both of these ladies are leaving the library. They may return as library patrons to read their beloved Christmas book, but it will not be the same as when they worked together at the library. Other librarians may also start their own tradition of reading that book during the Christmas season. But it will be different because the librarians will not be Kayla and Norene.

It is truly the end of an era.

There will indeed be no more "Pigs at Christmas" as it used to be.

**Author's Note:**

> For the real Kayla from the real Norene. You were always ready for an adventure, even to chasing a duck down Main Street.
> 
> I own nothing dealing with "Pigs at Christmas" by Arlene Dubanevich.


End file.
